The Unexpected Love
by AlchemistLeigh95
Summary: Two very different people from very different worlds run into each other by fate. Momo Hinamori and Soul "Eater" Evans met and fall in love when Momo runs away from Soul Society. After she runs away, her fellow Soul Reapers are trying to find her, including her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Will Toshiro be able to convince Momo to come back to Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Me and my friend (AnimeGirl4321) started to make a role play, and decided that it would make a great fan fic! So we decided to write it in a story format so others can enjoy the fun too! There are a couple of pairings that you guys should know about! There will be Soul Evans and Momo Himamori, then Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya! Then we have a few characters from their anima's for example there will be Byakuya Kuchiki, Renli Abarai and Head-Captian Yamamoto from Bleach; and Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki! Seeing as this story mostly takes place in Death City there will be a lot of Soul Eater characters! I'm sorry to tell all of you wonderful Soma fans, but I had to kill Maka. She has a really nice death, but I'm sorry to say that I had to do it! We hope that you will enjoy the story anyways, and we welcome suggestions as well!

So enough with the rambling, on to the first chapter!

Ps: Just so you all know, we spent a whole night working on this first chapter! We hope it mets your standards!

Chapter 1- Day 1

Momo's POV

Momo Hinamori was sitting at her desk crying while she was writing a letter for her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. It has been a few months since her captain, Aizen Souske, betrayed the Soul Society and she was still in a deep pit of depression. She had to try to move on and the only way to do that was to runaway.

She finished writing the letter and reread it. This is what she wrote:

Dear Shiro-Chan,

I'm sorry, but I have to leave. It's the only way I'll be able to get over Captain Aizen's betrayal. I'm not happy here anymore. It doesn't feel like home to me. Please, don't try finding me.

Love, Momo

She snuck into Toshiro's place and placed the note on his bedside table. She leaned in close to his ear as he slept and whispered, "I'm sorry… Toshiro."

She used the senkaimon on Byakuya's property and, without looking bac, she disappeared through the doors. It took a while, but she finally got into the World of the Living. She didn't want to run into anyone she knew, so she quickly shunpoed away and ended up in an unfamiliar city.

She immediately started running, as if she thought someone from Soul Society was following her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was running and she quickly crashed into someone, falling flat on her butt. Tears were still dripping down her pale face as she looked up at a boy with pure white hair, pointy teeth, and red eyes.

The boy looked no older than 16 and he looked sad. He was wearing a black jacket and orange t-shirt underneath, he had on brown pants, and he had a black band in his hair to keep his bangs out of his hair, but it wasn't doing a great job. She looked up at him, feeling scared for some reason. She sat on the ground just staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

Soul's POV

She came out of nowhere! I was walking down the street wondering what I was going to do for supper when this girl in a black kimono and dark hair runs into from behind. I take a step forward to keep from falling but she wasn't so lucky and fell to the ground. She started to get up but then fell back down and just stared at me. Now that I could get a good look at her, I noticed that there were tear stains on her face and she looked a little scared.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as I extend my hand toward her.

She shakes her head and ignores my hand and says quietly, "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Why were you running?"

She hesitates then seems to change her mind about something, "I'm running away from something…"

I pause for a moment. "Oh… Why? What's going on? Why were you crying?"

She looks at me and absently wipes her tears away, then says, "You ask a lot of questions for me just running into you."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to help…"

She looked at me for a few seconds, than hesitated as if thinking about something. She seems to come to a decision and looks down, "I was running away from home because something happened and I couldn't stay there," she says softly.

"I know we just met and all, but do you think you could tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand, but I'll try my best to explain. I'm not from this world. In my home there is a civil war going on. My captain, and the man I thought I loved, betrayed the Soul Society, my home. It caused an uproar and when I confronted him, he stabbed me in the chest almost killing me. Since then, Soul Society hasn't felt like home to me so I ran away." She explains.

I stand there, a little stunned at first, and then I recovered. "Uh… I guess your right I don't really understand. But I've had a similar experience. I've lost the girl that I've loved for a long time. She died a few months ago. She was my partner…" I look down at the ground and shuffle my feet a bit.

She looks at me sympathetically, "Oh… My name is Momo Hinamori by the way," she says holding out her hand.

"I'm Soul "Eater" Evans," I reply, putting air quotes around the "Eater" part in my name, than I shake her hand.

She kind of smiles, "It's nice to met you, Soul. Anyways, I have to leave quickly before the Soul Society catches up with me, if they have already started looking for me. I'm sorry." She turns around and starts walking away.

I watch her go, and I'm stunned by her abruptness. I walk up to her and grab her hand, "Wait! Do they have any reason to think you would come here?"

She thinks about it for a minute before answering, "Well… No, I guess not. I came here without meaning to. Where am I anyways?" She asks.

"You're in Death City, how could you not know where you are?" I answer her.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about where I was going. I just used my flash step and ended up here. I just wanted to get away from Soul Society," she says quietly.

"Well, if they wouldn't think to look for you here why don't you stay for a bit, and think about your next step?" I ask after I think about the situation a bit.

"I would, but I don't have any place to stay. It would be safer for me and everyone else if I continue to run," she says, sounding a bit uncertain about that idea.

"I have some empty rooms, if you did want to stay for a bit. You could stay with me," I reply. I look at her and she still looks a little unsure. "But I guess it's up to you. But if you change your mind, my door is always open." I start to walk away.

Momo's POV

She stares after him, a little surprised that he'd invite a complete stranger into his home, but it was true that she didn't want to keep running, "Wait, Soul! I'd like to stay here for a bit, but I don't want to be a burden to you," she called after him.

He turns around and smiles at her, "Well, come on! I'll show you the way."

She smiles back runs after him. After she reaches his side, she looks at him, "Are you sure I won't be of any trouble?" She asks him shyly.

"Nah… It's pretty lonely there right now; having someone there will help keep the place alive. Hahahaha!" He laughs, than starts to walk toward a large house on the corner.

_His laugh sounds so nice,_ She thought to herself. She smiles, "Well okay… If you're sure I wont couse you any trouble," she says, her face turning slightly pink. She looks up to see the house and her mouth drops, "You live here?!" She exclaims. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, it has a lot of cool rooms inside! I'm really proud! Come on in," he goes up the stairs towards the front door.

She followed him inside, looking around as she went and as she's not paying attention, she trips and falls into Soul's back. She quickly moves away blushing, "Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed.

He blushes a little bit back at her, "It's okay…" He says back. He takes a small step back, then blushes a deeper red.

She looks around the inside of the house, "Wow, its pretty clean in here!" She says quicky changing the subject. She then realizes that Soul can see her, even though she in her Soul Reaper form, "Wait a minute… How is it that you can see me?" She asks him, sounding a bit surprised and confused.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" He asks, looking confused.

"Well, normally people can't see me when I'm in this form. The y only people who can see me in this form are other Soul Reapers or people with strong spiritual energy," she replies.

He looks a little confused, "Well my life has a lot to do with other souls, do you think that might explain this?"

"Maybe," she says, although she still sound confused, "Now that I think about it, I sense that you have a very strong spiritual energy. I can also tell that you're no ordinary human; but if you're not an ordinary human, then what are you?" She asks, half to herself.

"To tell you the truth, I am a human, but I'm also a weapon; to be precise I'm a scythe," he says a little uncomfortably.

She looks really confused, a small crease forming between her eyebrows, "I don't understand… What do you mean 'you're a weapon'? You don't look like a weapon you look like a normal human to me."

"The reason that I look like a human is because I'm in my human form. In my weapon form I look like a scythe; you know like what the god of the dead would use, you know in those cartoons and stuff…" She cuts him off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's actually really cool! So do you have someone who wields you as a weapon?" She exclaims excitedly.

"Well… actually she died… like I said earlier she's gone, I'm actually looking for a new Meister," he explains.

"Oh…" She said looking uncomfortable, "I'm sorry… A Meister who wielded you, right? If you're looking for a new one then can I be your new Meister?" She asks hopefully, her wide brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We'll have to see if we can resonate…"

She tilts her head, "Resonate? What does that mean?" She asks, "Is it like to see if our souls are compatible or something?"

"Yeah that just about sums it up!" He smiles at her. "Do you want to try?"

Momo smiles back, "Yeah sure!" She exclaims, "Let's do it!" She looks really excited she practically jumping up and down.

Soul changes into his weapon form. "Catch me!" He yells as he falls toward her.

Momo catches Soul before he hits the ground and twirls him around as if she has used a scythe before. Her movements are very graceful and she can feel Soul's soul wave lengths, "I can feel something coming from you, Soul."

"Yeah, that's my soul wave lengths. If you weren't able to feel them, then we couldn't be partners."

Momo smiles happily, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I can feel yours! Can you feel mine?" She asks, and she stops twirling him around.

"Yeah I can feel them, they're really strong! It's very impressive," he compliments.

She giggles and blushes at the compliment, "Thanks… Yours are very strong too, Soul! Does this mean that we can be partners?" She asks hopefully.

"Absolutely, I go to a special school for weapons and Meister. I have to go tomorrow, would you like to go with me and see if you can be enrolled too?" He asks timidly.

"Yes please! I would love to go to your school, Soul! Would I be accepted so late into the school year?" Asked Momo, looking really happy.

"We don't really have a 'school year', here we go to school year round! So it wouldn't matter when you came!" He says happily.

"Oh okay! Then I would get accepted, right? Even though I'm a Soul Reaper?"

Soul changes back into human form and takes Momo upstairs to show her her room. He goes in before her to get it ready, then when she's all settled in he says goodnight and goes to his room and falls onto the bed and goes to sleep. Momo curls up in her new bed and falls asleep as her head hits the pillow.

Author #1- So there you guys have it! The first chapter of the story! What did you guys think?

Soul: *staring at Momo* not really listening*

Momo: Uh… Soul? Soul! *claps her hands in front of his face to get his attention*

Soul: Oh! Sorry! Yeah I thought it was great! I feel bad that Maka couldn't be in it though!

Author #1- Don't worry Soul! A lot of the things that you do in the story are because of her death! It will be okay!

Maka: WHAT? I'M DEAD!?

Author #2- Yeah we had to kill you so that Soul and Momo could be together. You and Soul were just too close, sorry!

Maka: *gets up and leaves*

Soul: Ouch! That must of hurt!

Momo: I hope she will be okay!

Author #1- Don't worry I'll talk to her later!

Author #2- So what did you two think of the romantic parts?

Momo- *blushes*

Soul- They were okay, I guess…

Author #2- Oh come on! You and Momo are cute together! You and Maka were good together, but you and Momo! Now that's a match made in Heaven!

Author #1- OKAY! Well that wraps things up for now! See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! We had to find a good time to write the next chapter! **

**Reply to reviews:**

**MomoPeachFlower: We're happy that you like it so far! Hope you keep reading!**

**On to Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2- Day 2

Soul's POV

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs in my pjs. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Momo making breakfast. I walk in and lean against the counter and watch her.

"Hey! How did you sleep last night, Momo?" I ask her while she's cooking. She looks around at me surprised.

After getting over her initial surprise, she smiled, "Hey, Soul. I slept well, thank you for asking. How about you?" She said happily.

"I slept alright!" I say happily, and smile back. I feel an uncomfortable twinge come from the scar on my chest. I flinch, and try to hide it.

Momo looks at Soul, worry clouding her brown eyes, "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She sees the scar across his chest, "If you don't mind me asking…what happened? What is that scar from?" She looks at him timidly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I look at her for a moment thinking about telling her. I decide to trust her, and I say, "I got it in a fight… I was protecting my old Meister and I was hit. The funny thing is; I'm good friends with the one who did it. Hahahahaha! It just twinged for a second there that was all." I fake a smile, trying to reassure her that I'm fine.

"Oh okay…it's a battle scar then. I have a couple of those, too," she says quietly, her eyes clouding over as if remembering something in her past.

I look at her for a moment and think to myself, _She doesn't look like she's been in many battles… _I wait for her to finish talking, but she just stands there looking into space. I wave my hand in front of her face. "Uhh… Momo? You ok?" I ask her.

Momo shakesk her head, "Huh? Oh sorry…I must have spaced out. What were you saying?" she asks, looking just a little bit embarrassed.

"What are you making?" I say smiling at her. I motion toward the stove. "It smells really good."

Momo looks over at the stove, suddenly remembering that she was in the middle of cooking something and she quickly flips the bacon, "Oh, just some bacon and eggs…I hope you don't mind me cooking in your house," she says.

"No, it's okay! If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean by having battle scars? I'm sorry if this offends you, but you don't look like you've been in many battles to acquire any scars…" I ask.

Momo's eyes cloud over again, but she smiles, "No, you're not asking anything offensive. Honestly, I haven't been in many battles, but I still have battle scars. I told you when I first met you that I was running away from home. They don't even know I left. My captain from Soul Society betrayed the Soul Society. I was depressed for a long time, but then I finally got over it and I wanted to help the Soul Society in the Winter War that happened just recently. But as soon as I got there, I got injured protecting one of my closest friends. While I was getting healed, my childhood friend, Toshiro, was fighting Aizen, the captain who betrayed Soul Society. During the battle, Captain Aizen used the power of his zanpakuto, that's a type of sword, to switch places with me. As soon as he did that, Toshiro stabbed me in the chest in the same place that Aizen stabbed me the first time. Right here," she explains, putting a hand to a spot just below her breast, "That was when I ran away…I couldn't take life in the Soul Society anymore."

"Oh…" I say as I look away feeling like I brought up a sad topic for her. "Umm…" I look at the floor. "is the breakfast ready?" I ask trying to change the subject for her.

Momo smiles, "Yup!" she exclaims. She dishes food onto two plates and hands one to him, "There you go!"

"Thanks Momo!" I say as I go to the dining room and sit down to eat. A few seconds later she comes in and sits next to me and eats her breakfast too.

We finish eating and go back upstairs to get dressed. I put on my favorite orange shirt and black jacket, I put on jeans and head back downstairs. When I get down there I go to the entry way and put my sneakers on.

"Come on Momo! We're going to be late!" I yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she called, hurrying down the stairs. She was wearing a short, but not too short, black skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was out of her bun and was now flowing down her back in silky black waves, her bangs pulled back with a pink head band. Attached to the head band was a little bow. On her feet were little black ballet flats, "I'm sorry I took so long, Soul!"

"Wow… You look great!" I say as I look at her.

Momo's POV

Momo smiles at him, "Thanks! It doesn't look like I'm overdoing it, do I? I don't normally dress up like this when I'm in my Reaper form," she asks him nervously.

"No, you look great!" Soul says quickly, and tries to hide a blush. He looks away and opens the door for Momo.

Momo relaxes a bit and walks out, smiling at Soul when she passes him. Because she was entranced by his good looks, she wasn't paying attention to where she was putting her feet and, being the klutz she was, she stumbles towards the stairs nearly going over the edge. She squeaks in fright as her body seemed to lean forward in slow motion, looking as if it was going to send her head first down the cement stairs.

Soul, having fast reflexes, reaches for her and grabs her around the waist. He pulls her to safety and holds on until she regains her balance, and keeps holding on.

Momo blushes, but looks up at him thankfully, "Thanks, Soul. I can be such a klutz sometimes," she laughs nervously. After a few minutes, she realizes that Soul hasn't let go of her waist and her face turns a deeper shade of pink, "Umm…Soul? You can let go now….I'm fine."

"Oh! Sorry…" Soul retracts his arm quickly, and blushes deeply.

An awkward silence fell between them for a few minutes before Momo finally broke it, "So, umm…what time does the school start again?" she asked timidly, looking down at the ground and trying not to look into Soul's gorgeous red eyes.

"Oh, at seven! Hahahaha… We should hurry, or we could be late," Soul says as he starts walking toward the school.

Momo follows Soul and walks beside him, "So what kind of person is this Lord Death? I've heard of him, but I've never actually met him before. He doesn't stand there not saying anything and points whenever he's about to take somebody, does he? What I mean is…is he as scary as people make him out to be?" she asks curiously.

"Oh no, he's really quite the guy! He's not scary at all, and he's really funny! No, you don't have anything to worry about!" Soul laughs a little, and continues walking. They get to the school and Momo sees three teens standing in front of the school. Soul raises his hand and waves to them.

Momo looks at Soul curiously, "Do you know them?" she asks. She looks over at the three teens, noticing that two of them were girls and the last one was a boy. She also noticed that the two girls were dressed in the same outfit as if they were twins. Though one of the girls was smaller and looked younger than the other.

"Yeah I know them; they're a few of my best friends. This is Liz Thompson, this is Patty Thompson; they're sisters, and this guy is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son." Soul replies as he introduces them.

"Hello, nice to met you," Death the Kid replies.

"Hi," Liz replies.

"Hey! Who's your girlfriend, Soul?" Patty says as she looks Momo over.

"She's not my girlfriend, Patty!" Soul says with clenched teeth.

"Well if she's not your girlfriend; who is she?" Kid asks.

"She's my new Meister," Soul replies, and smiles a little bit.

"Umm… Soul, are you sure about this?" Kid asks.

"What do you mean? Of Course I'm sure!"

"But it's only been a few months since Maka… You know…" Kid trails off.

Soul looks at Kid and looks away, and then walks away without replying.

Momo looks after Soul confused, then looks at Kid and says, "I don't understand? What's wrong with him? He was in such a good mood yesterday and this morning, but now he suddenly seems so depressed. Who's Maka? What happened to her? Is Soul going to be okay?" All the questions slipped out of Momo's mouth in a rush, her voice getting high with panic and worry.

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Maka was his old Meister, and good friend. She died a few months ago… She helped us bet a demon, and she used so much energy that she just feel into a coma and slowly faded away… She was a really good friend…" Kid trails off again, and looks a little sad.

"Oh…I'm sorry," she says quietly. Little tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't know why. _Why am I crying? I didn't even know this Maka girl. But hearing that about Soul and thinking about how much pain he would have had to endure alone…it makes me sad, _she thought to herself. Her heart started pounding in her chest when she thought about Soul. _Why do I feel this way? Is it…could it be that I'm in love with Soul?_ Her eyes clouded over and became distant as she thought about the first man she loved that didn't work out. The man she admired and trusted with her life. The man who tried to kill her: Captain Aizen Souske. The tears that were in eyes leaked over and she couldn't stop them from coming out. She started shaking and held her stomach as if trying to hold herself together, trying to hold back sobs, "I'm so sorry….I had no idea!" she sobbed.

Kid reaches for her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Liz and Patty come over and try to help Kid comfort her, they say reassuring things and rub her back comfortingly.

Momo lets them try to comfort her, but knew that no one could help the pain she felt inside from her captain's betrayal. She finally calms down enough to thank Kid, Patty and Liz, "I'm sorry…I don't normally break down like that. I don't know what came over me. I just heard that and bad memories came back to me in a rush, plus I'm really sensitive with things like death. I haven't really had the greatest life either." she says quietly. Her eyes cloud over again, this time with fear, as she remembers what she went through in Soul Society.

"Hey, are you still there?" Patty waves her hand in front of her face to bring her back to the present.

Momo shakes her head, breaking out of her trance-like state, "Oh sorry…I daze in and out a lot. I'm a bit of an airhead at times," she says, laughing nervously, "Umm…I'd better catch up with Soul. We have to go see Lord Death to ask him if I can enter the school as a Meister. Oh, my name is Momo Hinamori, by the way."

"Pleasure to met you, Momo Hinamori," Kid says formally.

"Nice met you," Liz says.

"Hehehehehe… Nice to meet you, Momo," Patty says.

Momo bows politely and then wave goodbye and runs off to find Soul. She finds him in front of a large bulletin board, with lots of papers haphazardly pinned to it. Soul is looking at few and looks over at her when he hears her coming.

"Oh, Momo… Sorry I ran off. Kid was getting to me…" He tries to apologize, but ends up blushing and trailing off.

Momo smiles at him, "Don't worry about it. We all have those friends who get on our nerves. You needed some time away, I could see that," she says lightly. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Death the Kid told me about what happened to your old Meister, Maka," she said hesitantly, not wanting to make Soul upset again.

"Oh… Sorry I haven't told you… I was going to! It's just that I thought that I would have a bit more time… Ummm… Yeah, do you want to go met Lord Death now?" Soul mumbles as he looks down at his feet, a little embarrassed.

Momo looks at him sympathetically, "Yeah, sure let's go. And I understand why you didn't tell me. I mean, we just met yesterday. We don't know each other that well yet. But you know…we are friends now. If you ever want to talk about it then let me know and we'll talk, but I don't want you to talk to me about it if you feel you have to. I want you to talk to me about it whenever you're ready because you _want_ to," she says, putting emphasis on the word 'want', "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but we'll talk about it later. Let's go see Lord Death now," she smiles at him.

They walk quietly to the Deathroom, Lord Death's 'office'. Soul places his hand on the doorknob and pushes it open.

Author #2: Sorry you to leave you guys with suspense there!

Author #1: Yeah, it's like 5 in the morning right now! We're tired, we want sleep!

Kid: Oh My Gosh! The numbers of words aren't symmetrical!

Liz: Give it a rest Kid! *rolls her eyes at him*

Author #2: What is with you and having to have everything symmetrical?

Kid: When it's symmetrical, it's perfect beauty! *stars in his eyes*

Author #1: So what did you think of Kid and the girls, Momo?

Momo: Well… Where to begin…

Kid: What do you mean?

Soul: *sitting between, leans back out of the way* I'm just going to get out of the way…

Momo: No, I didn't mean anything bad by that. I just meant that you're a little different, but in a good way.

Patty: Why thank you! *she smiles brightly at Momo*

Kid: Well Bye!

(Kid just wanted to make the number of words symmetrical!)


End file.
